hitchhikersguidetoearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitchhikers Guide:Don't Panic!
You are a young hitchiker, probably trying to get a truck in the middle of the desert. Mostly this is a humor wiki and as with most wiki's, they have a certain style they adept to. Mostly since we're a guide dedicated to the hitchhikers of earth, we have a style which is a combination of bias, satire, and 4th wall breaking written in the style of "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe", which is a guide for the interstellar travels in the universe. Now if you came here looking to contribute but know nothing of this guide or anything about the universe. DON'T PANIC!, we can help you, the following that proceeds it is a mandatory guide on how to write your articles (or data as we call them here) and also write your humor here. Vital Information If your a newb to the entire franchise of "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe". Don't Panic. We can help you, a humble newb, understand the entire franchise within a few minutes. Mostly you should start at the Hitchhiker's Wiki which is the vital source of information dedicated to the franchise. And by information, we mean characters, book synopisis, places and information on merchandising. Mostly the wiki has about 100 articles in it's respository, so it shouldn't take you long to learn about the entire franchise. But the wiki alone can not provide you on how to write it so bascily it's just if you want to learn more about the franchise. Here's what I suggest you do/read/watch/isten/whatever. *'All of the books in "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe" series' - Mostly this should get you further into the story and also introduce you to the writing style *''(optional)'' The TV, Radio and Movie Series - You aren't required to listen/watch them but it is good to get a feel for the universe. Bias Some humor wikis make everything up while some humor wiki's have general humor, other humor wiki's use injokes while others use a centeralized point of humor, while others use bias. As a humor wiki, we have a specialized style of humor which is based off of "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" as said before. Mostly we are not aiming to be random or truthful, we aim to be a mix of both. And first off is the bias, now what's bias you ask? Well bais is a form of truth that is given in a humourous way and a form a bias is always used in some sort of humor, whether in those books you read or those comedies you watch, there's always some sort of form of bias in there, you just have to look carefully. The bais is the first part of the writing style, as the bais is a needed part for any part of the humor to work, without it, the humor would basicly be dry and tasteless. Now how are you going to write the humor you ask, well mostly we're going to leave an example below. "This guy bob was born on 1,000,000,000 B.C. and is the coolest guy evar" Now that is not an example on how to write it, mostly because it's inelligable, fake, completly random and is considered vanity. Now you're asking why it is considered vanity, because it's about a person, how cool he is and how he's awesome, it may be also be about how you mhate a person but that's considered cyberbullying. Mostly bais is a mix of truth and random humor, a balance between the both. Bias must have a hint of truth while still feeling funny and entertaining, as such you should probably try mixing it equally into the article. The following example is really how you should write it. "Bob is an human with absolutly no relevance whatsoever, (or is he). Born in the 1990's, Bob works at his job, doing whatever human beings do." Ah... There you go, because Bob is a human of no relevance and might have some relevance, it also points out that he's doing the jobs that he does. Perfect, but we're not quite done yet. Mostly because this is the first part of your WIP article which you will be learning on how to create. Bias is the first part because it provides the illusion of truth to the article, the illusion of truth is going to be necessary to your article as your going to have to convince them (the readers) that it's true.